


I Wish I Could

by ArianaStryder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaStryder/pseuds/ArianaStryder
Summary: Thoughts on existence.
Kudos: 2





	I Wish I Could

I Wish I Could

I wish I could   
watch the sunset from the field outside of town  
alone with my heartbeat  
and then walk home  
stars and fireflies lighting my way

I wish I could  
slip on my tank top and shorts  
to get some relief in humidity so high  
every breath feels like drowning

I wish I could  
accept my body in its most natural state  
hairy and free  
let it expand  
without punishing it for existing

I wish I could  
exist without being cold  
hungry  
anxious

I wish I could  
look in the mirror  
and simultaneously  
like and recognize what I see

I wish I could  
exist in peace


End file.
